vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Woke Up With a Monster
Woke Up With a Monster is the eleventh episode of the sixth season of The Vampire Diaries and the one hundred and twenty second episode of the series overall. Summary CONTROLLING YOUR MAGIC - More powerful than ever, Kai holds Elena captive while he learns to control his newly acquired magic. At the Salvatore mansion, Liv and Alaric try to prepare Jo for the impending merge ceremony with Kai, but they quickly realize Jo is weaker than they thought. After bringing Sheriff Forbes home from the hospital, Caroline travels with Stefan to North Carolina in search of a cure for her mother's cancer. Meanwhile, Stefan, who has his own intentions for traveling to North Carolina, is caught off guard when Enzo shows up demanding to know what Stefan is hiding. Lastly, when Damon discovers Elena has been kidnapped by Kai, he is forced to rethink his strategy after an unexpected visitor throws a wrench into his plan. Jeremy, Matt, and Tyler also appear. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Recurring Cast *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker *Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes *Chris Brochu as Luke Parker *Jodi Lyn O'Keefe as Jo Laughlin *Chris Wood as Kai Parker/Elena Gilbert (illusion) Guest Cast *Tristin Mays as Sarah Nelson Co-Starring *Drew Stephenson as Colin Phelps *Karen Abercrombie as Oncologist *Yvonne Angulo as Gallery Owner Uncredited *Wesley Gordon as Art Professor Trivia *Antagonists: Kai and Enzo. *The episode title may refer to the fact that Elena wakes up as Kai's prisoner after he captured her at the end of Christmas Through Your Eyes. **This episode takes place the following day, meaning it's still December 2012. *Kai took Elena prisoner so he could practice his magic on her, essentially torturing her in order to hone his skills with all the magic he absorbed from The Magic Purification Spell in the previous episode. He did the following things to her while he was practicing his magic: **Attempts to turn Elena's blood into acid (This attempt failed at making her blood acidic, though he did succeed in melting Elena's (daylight ring) **Breaks her neck using magic. Davina did this to Klaus and Marcel on The Originals; however, this is the first time a witch snaps a vampire's neck with magic on TVD. **Uses magic to cut a K (for "Kai") onto Elena's cheek. **Puts a cloaking spell over Elena and Jo while Damon is distracted. **Puts an illusion of himself on Elena which causes Damon to accidentally stake Elena instead of him. The stake just barely misses her heart. *Elena plays a joke on Damon by pretending that there is still a piece of wood near her heart after Damon accidentally staked her. Damon was reaching inside her chest to pull out splinters of wood and as he becomes frantic that Elena might die because of him, she bursts out laughing and then tells him she never felt more alive. *Jo tells Elena she knows how to get the blood out her shirt after she sees Elena trying to clean the blood that stained her shirt after she was staked. Jo explains to her that she came up with a patented method after having to clean blood out of her own clothes during her years of being a doctor. *Jo and Kai are both attempting to learn to control their magic; Kai so he doesn't accidentally kill Jo before the Merge is successfully completed and Jo so she'll be strong enough to beat Kai and become the leader of the Gemini Coven instead of him. *We learn from Jo that the first spell every member of the Gemini Coven learns is the cloaking spell. *Kai accidentally melts Elena's daylight ring in one of his attempts to turn Elena's blood to acid with a spell. **Elena is the first vampire to have their daylight ring destroyed in either series by magic. **Jo makes Elena a replacement daylight ring between this episode and Prayer For the Dying in order to practice her magic. *Elena manages to get away from Kai for a while by first igniting her hand with sunlight and then using the fire to create a makeshift flame-thrower with the gas line in the chemistry lab to blow Kai away. She manages to call Damon to tell her where she is before Kai finds her. *Kai tells Elena after she wakes up from previously having her neck snapped by telling her he sees what Damon sees in her before then calling her "Crazy-Pants." This is what Damon called Amara when he introduced her to Elena in Handle with Care. *In this episode, Luke proves he's stronger than Liv by casting a cloaking spell on her that is so strong she cannot break it. It is then that Liv and Luke realize that if they have to do the Merge ceremony, Liv will die. **Unwilling to kill his sister, Luke tells their father they will not merge. *Caroline uses her blood on a cancer patient who has a later-stage version of the same cancer that her mother has to see if vampire blood can cure cancer. It appeared at first that he was healed by the blood, but later, he began coughing up blood before finally dying, just as Caroline fed Liz her own blood to try to cure her. **This confirms that vampire blood cannot cure cancer, making it one of only few conditions that cannot be cured by vampire blood. *The interior of the rebuilt Mystic Grill is seen for the first time in this episode. Kai killed the manager of the Grill during his first attempt to use magic, and Matt later discovers his body. Continuity *Bonnie doesn't appear in this episode. This is the first time in this season, other than The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get, where she is only present through her voicemail recording and a photograph. *This episode continues the trend of episode titles being derived from the names of songs from 1994, and yet still pertaining to the events of the episode. *This episode marks the first appearance of Sarah Salvatore. *This episode marks Michael Malarkey's 20th appearance as Enzo. *Elena's daylight ring is melted by Kai during his second attempt to turn her blood to acid. The ring was given to her by Stefan in Season Four's Growing Pains on Elena's first day of being a vampire; it was made by Bonnie. *This is the fourth time in the series that Elena has been tortured and the second time it has been done with magic. **The first instance was by Stefan and Damon as well as Katherine in Season Four's She's Come Undone to try to motivate her to turn back on her humanity. ** The second time was in Season Five's Handle with Care, when Qetsiyah used magic to cast a Pain Infliction spell on her to motivate Damon to kill Silas before he could find the Anchor to the Other Side. She also threatened to continue torturing her and eventually kill her if Damon didn't comply. **The third time was by Wes Maxfield in Season Five's Fifty Shades of Grayson, when he was experimenting on her to turn her into a cannibalistic Augustine Vampire using his Ripper serum. *The Mystic Grill was last seen in I'll Remember, where it was boarded up with a sign that read "Re-Opening Soon". **It was also seen in the 1994 Prison World in Yellow Ledbetter. *Mystic Falls High School was last seen in the previous episode, Christmas Through Your Eyes. *Kai calls Elena "Crazy Pants" which is the nickname Damon used to call Elena's ancestor, Amara. *Tripp Cooke was mentioned. He was killed by Lorenzo St. John in Do You Remember the First Time?. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Mystic Grill **Salvatore Boarding House **Forbes House **Mystic Falls High School *McKinley, Virginia **Whitmore Hospital **Whitmore College **Alaric's House *Durham, North Carolina **Duke University ***Art gallery ***Oncology Center Body Count *Mystic Grill Manager - internal hemorrhage; killed by Kai Parker Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 1.63 million viewers in the USA. * This is the second episode of the series to be directed by Paul Wesley, after previously having directed Resident Evil in Season Five. * For the first time in the series history, there was no re-airing of previously aired episodes during the winter break by The CW before the broadcast of a new episode of TVD. *On the date that this episode aired, the cast and crew began filming Ian Somerhalder's TVD directorial debut, The Downward Spiral. *Hashtag during the airing is #Kainapped Cultural References *" " is a song by on their 1994 album of the same name. *Damon mentions , a fictional school of witchcraft and wizardry in the novel series. *Caroline mentions Monica and Chandler, which are two of the main character from sitcom . Quotes :Stefan: "What are you doing here?" :Enzo: "Call me old-fashioned, but I disapprove of secrets between brothers." :Elena: "What am I doing here, Kai?" :Damon: "I should've gouged his little eyes out when I had the chance!" :Damon: "Where's Elena?" : Kai: "I see what Damon sees in you." :Stefan: "She's Zach Salvatore's daughter, which makes her my great-niece. That's my big secret." :Enzo: "Why are you so intent on keeping it?" Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries - Woke Up With a Monster The Vampire Diaries - Woke up with a Monster Trailer The Vampire Diaries 6x11 Sneak Peek 1 - Woke Up With a Monster The Vampire Diaries 6x11 Short Sneak Peek 2 "Woke Up With a Monster"-2 The Vampire Diaries - Woke Up With a Monster Clip 1 The Vampire Diaries 6x11 Webclip 2 - Woke Up With a Monster HD The Vampire Diaries 6x11 Sneak Peek 3 - Woke Up With a Monster The Vampire Diaries 6x11 Sneak Peek 4 - Woke Up With a Monster The Vampire Diaries 6x11 Sneak Peek 5 - Woke Up With a Monster The Vampire Diaries - Inside Woke Up With a Monster The Vampire Diaries - Rehash Woke Up With a Monster Pictures |-|Promotional= 6x11winter.jpg Alaric-and-jo-6X11.jpg Elena-and-kai-6X11.jpg Elena-woke-up-with-a-monster.jpg Enzo-and-stefan-6X11.jpg Enzo-in-6X11.jpg Kai-in-woke-up-with-a-monster.jpg TVD Jan. 22.png |-|Screencaps= 6X11-1-Elena.jpg 6X11-2-KaiElena.jpg 6X11-3-Kai.jpg 6X11-4-Elena.jpg 6X11-5-KaiElena.jpg 6X11-6-Jeremy.jpg 6X11-7-Stefan.jpg 6X11-8-Liv.jpg 6X11-9-Jo.jpg 6X11-10-AlaricJoStefan.jpg 6X11-11-DamonLiz.jpg 6X11-12-Liz.jpg 6X11-13-Caroline.jpg 6X11-14-LizCarolineDamon.jpg 6X11-15-Damon.jpg 6X11-16-Liv.jpg 6X11-17-Tyler.jpg 6X11-18-Caroline.jpg 6X11-19-Liz.jpg 6X11-19-Stefan.jpg 6X11-20-CarolineLiz.jpg 6X11-21-Liz.jpg 6X11-22-Elena.jpg 6X11-23-KaiElena.jpg 6X11-24-Kai.jpg 6X11-25-Elena.jpg 6X11-26-KaiElena.jpg 6X11-27-Jo.jpg 6X11-28-Damon.jpg 6X11-29-Elena.jpg 6X11-30-Damon.jpg 6X11-31-Kai.jpg 6X11-32-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X11-33-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X11-34-Stefan.jpg 6X11-35-Sarah.jpg 6X11-36-EnzoStefan.jpg 6X11-37-Caroline.jpg 6X11-38-Caroline.jpg 6X11-39-Caroline.jpg 6X11-40-Kai.jpg 6X11-41-Elena.jpg 6X11-42-KaiElena.jpg 6X11-43-Kai.jpg 6X11-44-Liv.jpg 6X11-45-Damon.jpg 6X11-46-Liv.jpg 6X11-47-Luke.jpg 6X11-48-Damon.jpg 6X11-49-AlaricJo.jpg 6X11-50-Damon.jpg 6X11-51-Alaric.jpg 6X11-52-Jo.jpg 6X11-53-Jeremy.jpg 6X11-54-Liv.jpg 6X11-55-Luke.jpg 6X11-56-Luke.jpg 6X11-57-Liv.jpg 6X11-58-Matt.jpg 6X11-59-Liz.jpg 6X11-60-liz.jpg 6X11-61-LizMatt.jpg 6X11-62-Matt.jpg 6X11-63-Caroline.jpg 6X11-64-Caroline.jpg 6X11-65.jpg 6X11-66-Caroline.jpg 6X11-67-Caroline.jpg 6X11-68-Kai.jpg 6X11-69-Elena.jpg 6X11-70-JoDamonKai.jpg 6X11-71-Kai.jpg 6X11-72-JoDamon.jpg 6X11-73-Enzo.jpg 6X11-74-Stefan.jpg 6X11-75-EnzoStefan.jpg 6X11-76-Caroline.jpg 6X11-77-Stefan.jpg 6X11-78-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X11-79-Damon.jpg 6X11-80-Jo.jpg 6X11-81-Tyler.jpg 6X11-82-Liv.jpg 6X11-83-LivTyler.jpg 6X11-84-Luke.jpg 6X11-85-LivTyler.jpg 6X11-86-Elena.jpg 6X11-87-Jo.jpg 6X11-88-DamonJo.jpg 6X11-89-Kai.jpg 6X11-90-Damon.jpg 6X11-91-Elena.jpg 6X11-92-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X11-93-KaiJo.jpg 6X11-94-Jeremy.jpg 6X11-95-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X11-96-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X11-97-Stefan.jpg 6X11-98-Caroline.jpg 6X11-99-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X11-100-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X11-101-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X11-102-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X11-103-JoAlaric.jpg 6X11-104-Enzo.jpg 6X11-105-Enzo.jpg 6X11-106.jpg 6X11-107-Jo.jpg 6X11-108-Damon.jpg 6X11-109-Elena.jpg 6X11-110-Aalric.jpg 6X11-111-AlaricDamon.jpg 6X11-112-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X11-113-Stefan.jpg 6X11-114-Caroline.jpg 6X11-115-Liz.jpg 6X11-116-CarolineLiz.jpg 6X11-117.jpg |-|Behind The Scenes= 6x11bts.jpg|BTS 1920118_627708654002146_2687446837493818880_n.jpg|Nina Dobrev References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six